Faith and Love
by Ryoko Watase
Summary: “Dois corações, um amor e o desejo de paz serão capazes de acabar com um conflito de séculos entre dois povos, com crenças e religiões distintas? Dois jovens guerreiros apostaram a vida tentando por fim a essa guerra Santa!”.[Marin X Aiolia].
1. Chapter 1

** Faith end Love **

**Disclaimer: **Sent Seiya não me pertence...Ele nem exixtiria pq eu ia ter preguisa de desenharXD.

**Resumo: **"Dois corações, um amor e o desejo de paz serão capazes de acabar com um conflito de séculos entre dois povos, com crenças e religiões distintas? Dois jovens guerreiros apostaram a vida tentando por fim a essa guerra Santa!".

Marin X Aiolia.

**_Tira-me.  
Revela-me.  
Revela-me.  
Tira-me.  
Tira-me agora, soldado.  
Revela-me.  
Revela-me.  
Revela,  
imperceptíveis sinais,  
revela! _**

Há mais de dois séculos dois povos com crenças diferentes convivem no mesmo território, porém, dividindo-o ao meio, pois por não aceitarem pessoas com religião diferente da sua deram inicio a uma guerra sem fim, muitos já morreram e muitos estão prestes a perder a vida em nome do Deus que acreditam ser o soberano. Alguns chamam isso de fé, outros de amor incondicional e outros de irracionalidade e preconceito, em fim essa história tentara, muito em breve, ser mudada.

_**Tira-me daqui.  
Absorve-me.  
Toma-me.  
Descubra-me  
e oculta-me.  
Descubra em mim  
imperceptíveis sinais. **_

Num dia cinza de começo de inverno, está prestes a dar-se início mais uma batalha dessa incansável guerra. Mais essa por um acaso será especial, pois é a estréia dos dois comandantes que assumiram seus postos a frente de seus respectivos exércitos há pouco tempo e querem ver o resultado de seus rigorosos treinamentos para com seus comandados.

Antes da batalha começar está tudo um completo silêncio na floresta que estavam postados, não se ouvia nem ao menos o som dos pássaros a cantar, parece que até eles sentiram o cheiro de morte, hostilidade e uma explosão de outros sentimentos que emanava dos seres ali presentes.O Sol parecia se opor fielmente ao que estava prestes a começar, pois recusava-se a mostrar e seu brilho e iluminar aqueles pobres e infelizes soldados e Amazonas.

_**Descubra-me.  
Diga-me se a Guerra se parece  
com o espírito de um mártir.  
Revela pequenos  
sinais de imolação,  
Imperceptíveis,  
sinais de imolação.**_

Enquanto não se dava início a batalha uma mente confusa refletia_. "Por que? Me diga Zeus por que o senhor me impõe uma prova tão pesada como essa que estou prestes a iniciar? Por que tinha que ser contra ela? Por que justo ela? Por que...É a única coisa que eu quero saber... Por que?"_. Seu olhar recaia sobre uma figura esbelta de cabelos cor de fogo e máscara prateada montada em um cavalo preto do lado oposto ao seu. _"Como ela está diferente... É claro que está, afinal agora é uma mulher feita, não mais uma garotinha... Os tempos mudaram... Literalmente... A única coisa que não mudou foi essa máscara... Qual será o motivo que ainda a faz usá-la? Queria tanto ir falar com ela... E eu vou... Do jeito que fazíamos antigamente"._Deu um leve sorriso ao pensar no passado, continuando a admira-la de longe, ela vestia um corpete de bronze que contornavam bem os seus fartos seios e tronco de curvas invejáveis, uma saia de couro que ia até o meio de suas coxas deixando a amostra às pernas bem trabalhadas por causa do intenso treinamento, usava uma espada presa a cintura, sandálias de couro que eram amarradas na perna e as tranças das amarras ia até quase perto do joelho, os cabelos vermelho fogo, repicados e rebeldes tal qual sua dona dava um ar meio felino, mais a máscara que cobria seu rosto a contradizia dando-lhe uma aparência de mistério e guardando um rosto que ele vira apenas uma vez e desde então não pôde esquecê-lo nunca mais.

Um exército estava posicionado de frente para o outro, todos a espera de um primeiro movimento que denunciasse o início da batalha, passados alguns segundos foi-se possível ouvir o som de uma flecha sendo lançada e cortar o céu subindo cada vez mais alto, ela fez uma curva e lentamente foi mirando o solo, todos esperavam ansiosos por sua aterrissagem, quando finalmente atingiu o solo, foi-se ouvidos gritos de fúria misturados com adrenalina e desespero, todos correram em direção ao inimigo e deu-se finalmente o início da batalha.

O combate começou acalorado, uma chuva fina e cortante começou a cair, ouvia-se o metal de espadas se chocando, o relinchar dos cavalos assustados, gritos frenéticos, tanto de injúria quanto de dor.

_"Odeio, não faz idéia de quanto odeio essa maldita guerra, meu Zeus..."_ pensava enquanto se dirigia para aquela que a muito não via.

_**Abra. **_

_**Abra o silêncio.  
Revela-me.  
Leva-me.  
Revela-me.  
Leva-me.  
Revela-me, soldado.  
Leva-me daqui. **_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Marin ao ver a flecha, que ela mesma ordenou que fosse lançada, fincando o chão deu a ordem para o seu batalhão atacar o exército inimigo, ela não perdeu tempo, foi galopando rapidamente, direto no comandante adversário, que antes da batalha não parava de encará-la um segundo, fato que a deixou profundamente irritada, a impressão que lhe dava era que o olhar dele de tão intenso que era, conseguia atravessar e enxergar por debaixo da máscara de prata que ela usava, (apesar de por culpa de um capacete que o outro usava que lhe cobrir a cabeça até um pouco a baixo do nariz ela não conseguir enxergar o rosto do homem com clareza), isso a deixou um pouco constrangida mais o que ela sentiu mesmo foi uma vontade enorme de enfiar sua espada garganta abaixo naquele desaforado.

Pelo que deu a entender ele também tinha uma intenção parecida com a de Marin, pois também não olhou mais ninguém e galopou na direção da amazona brandindo sua espada de forma ameaçadora, matando alguns guerreiro que apareciam em seu caminho.

Suas espadas finalmente se chocaram, ficaram se encarando por um tempo, ela estranhou o sorriso que se formou no rosto do outro, mais não deu bola, desferiu outros golpes sem deixar brecha para o oponente, assim que lhe foi dado um espaço entre um golpe e outro da Amazona, o adversário atacou o cavalo desta fazendo-a ir de encontro ao chão, fato que a fez cair em cima do braço esquerdo torcendo-o, mais para a sua surpresa antes que levasse um golpe de um soldado que estava perto, o oponente de Marin matou-o com um golpe certeiro, o que a deixou extasiada, sem reação, ele desceu do cavalo que estava montando e a ficou encarando ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto, então pelo capacete que ele usava havia frestas onde Marin pode enxergar os olhos de seu inimigo, ela sentia que os conhecia mais não sabia exatamente de onde, além disso, olhos profundos e cheios de sentimentos como aqueles não era todo dia que se via.

Passado algum tempo ele estende sua mão para que Marin se levantasse, gesto que fez a Amazona despertar de seu transe momentâneo dando um tapa na mão deste, Indignada e recusando a ajuda que lhe era gentilmente oferecida.

-Qual é o seu problema? – Começou se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade.- Tenho certeza de que você Pode fazer melhor que isso!- Disse Marin já se irritando com as atitudes cavalheirescas do oponente e atacando-o novamente com fúria sem se importar com o braço machucado.

Suas espadas novamente se chocaram, Marin o atacava sem dó, e ele apenas se defendia, sem revidar uma única vez, Marin o atacou com tanta força e incansáveis vezes sem um instante para que o outro pudesse se recompor, que ele acabou se desequilibrando e caindo sentado no chão. Marin apenas apontou sua espada paro o pescoço do homem a sua frente, com um olhar de desprezo e fúria ao mesmo tempo por debaixo de sua máscara.

-Você já era...-Sussurrou.

Marin foi pega de surpresa quando mais dois guerreiros vieram pra cima dela, mais não teve problemas pra se desvencilhar e mata-los com um golpe certeiro, porém deu tempo suficiente do outro se recuperar e se levantar pronto para continuar a briga, ato que foi prontamente atendido por Marin. Voltaram a lutar com mais empenho ainda.

Não era apenas eles que estavam lutando com vontade e sede de vitória, todos os outros guerreiros também estavam, parecia que aquela seria mais uma longa batalha.

Passaram o dia inteiro lutando sem parar juntamente com a chuva que ao invés de diminuir, aumentou ainda mais com a chegada da noite. O exército de Antenas do qual Marin fazia parte estava praticamente derrotado. Como comandante do batalhão, resolveu que o melhor que tinham a fazer era bater em retirada e foi a ordem que deu aos seus guerreiros e guerreiras que ainda estavam vivos.

-RECUAR, RECUAR! DAR MEIA VOLTA E RECUAAAAAAR!

Enquanto dava a ordem, Marin, por um momento desviou sua atenção de seu oponente, e quando se voltou para este, sentiu a lamina afiada da espada inimiga perfura-lhe o ombro direito, ela não fez menção de reagir ao ataque, pelo contrário, se não tivesse visto o momento em que a espada foi retirada de seu ombro e o sangue jorrar, não diria que havia sido atingida, apenas olhou descrente para o homem que lhe havia ferido. Recuperando-se do choque, A amazona se viu cercada por vários guerreiros de Asgard, sozinha, apenas ela e sua espada contra o exército inimigo, pois como ela mesma havia ordenado todo o seu exército recuou e sem perceber ela acabou ficando para traz. Ela estava à beira de ser atacada quando o comandante, contra o qual ela passou o dia lutando, se pronunciou impedindo o ataque eminente.

-Basta!-Disse o tal homem.

-Deixem-na aí. Não vale a pena matá-la. Essa seria uma saída fácil para uma reles Ateniense.-Disse com sua atenção voltada para a Amazona.

Sem desviar o seu olhar do dele, Marin caiu de joelhos, e assim se manteve, impassível. Ela não caiu de joelhos porque estava derrotada mais sim porque suas pernas não agüentavam mais sustentar o peso de seu corpo, estava fadigada e ao mesmo tempo aliviada por aquilo ter acabado.

Os Guerreiros de Asgard foram a contra gosto abaixando as espadas e arcos que mantinham apontados para a Amazona.-Por hoje já chega. Vamos pra casa.-Falou novamente o homem, com uma voz cansada ainda Mirando fixamente a máscara de prata a sua frente.

_"Essa voz... Não me é estranha... Eu a conheço de algum lugar... Assim como esse olhar..."_ Só agora Marin escutara e assimilara a voz que saia do homem ao qual pertenciam aqueles olhos profundos e enigmáticos.

Aos poucos o exército de Asgard foi se retirando e deixando pra traz a Amazona.O estado de transe em que os dois comandantes se encontravam foi desfeito pelo homem, que com uma frase deixou Marin sem reação.

-Parabéns. Você continua lutando muito bem... Marin.-Disse o homem abaixando-se e sussurrando no ouvido de Marin de forma que apenas ela conseguiu ouvir, ela ficou assustada com a atitude ousada do tal comandante _"como ele pode saber o meu nome?"_ seu coração começou a pulsar mais rápido que o normal e ela ficou vermelha ao sentir a proximidade do outro, como uma forma de se "defender" da situação constrangedora, ela agarrou a gola da roupa do homem a sua frente com dificuldade pois seu braço estava machucado e num sussurro também no ouvido do comandante lhe falou de forma atrevida - Eu sempre luto bem e da próxima vez não o deixarei ir vivo...Prometo.

-Não prometa algo que você não pode cumprir.- revidou no mesmo tom, e sem deixar espaço pra que ela respondesse levantou-se e montou seu cavalo que havia sido trazido por outro soldado e saiu a galopes rápidos na direção de seu batalhão que já tinha praticamente todo ido embora.

_"Mais de... De onde eu o conheço? N-Não pode ser... Será mesmo?... Não. Eu definitivamente... estou... delirando..."_, esses foram os últimos pensamentos de Marin antes de sentir sua vista embasar, estava muito fraca e havia perdido muito sangue por causa dos ferimentos, estava encharcada por causa da chuva que caia insistentemente e sentia até os seus ossos congelarem enquanto o tal homem misterioso sumia no horizonte nublado, finalmente largou a espada que até o momento mantinha firme presa em sua mão direita, numa demonstração exausta. A última coisa que viu foram dois homens sorrindo maliciosamente e seguindo em sua direção, não teve tempo de fazer absolutamente nada, caiu desfalecida no chão.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Hei! Hei, acorda sua molenga... Ta pensando que isso é algum tipo de hotel é, levanta sua Amazona do cara§#!-Ouviu Marin uma voz meio alcoolizada gritar pra ela, seguido de alguns pontapés que a obrigaram a abrir os olhos.

-Finalmente a dondoca acordou em? Vamos levanta, anda logo!- Berrou um outro e gargalhadas foram ouvidas, Marin sentiu algo a levantar pelas mãos que estavam amarradas, ainda estava meio zonza, ficou de pé com dificuldades.

-Quem...Quem são vocês?-Perguntou com a voz meio embargada e sonolenta.

-Seu pior pesadelo minha cara, somos de Asgard e você vai morrer, hahahahahaha!-disse um homem de feições sádicas e olhar aterrorizante quase gritando e brandindo uma adaga.

Marin olhou em volta e viu que ainda se encontravam na floresta onde a batalha havia acontecido, tinha dois homens com ela e uma fogueira havia sido acessa em baixo de um árvore, pois ainda chovia. Percebia-se que os dois estavam bêbados e que pretendiam fazer algo de não muito bom com a Amazona.

-O que afinal vocês querem comigo?- Perguntou Marin receosa.

-Diga meu caro amigo, diga a ela o que nos queremos dela...- disse o outro tão bêbado quanto o primeiro.

-Mata-la aos poucos, com muito sofrimento... Pra isso queremos que guarde bem esses nomes, o meu é Asterion e o do meu amigo aqui é Mouses.- Disse se apoiando momentaneamente no amigo para depois soltá-lo e ir se aproximando cada vez mais da Amazona.

Marin tentou dar um passo pra traz em instinto de defesa mais seus tornozelos estavam amarrados, ela se desequilibrou e caiu de costas no chão, os dois amigos riram com gosto.

-São dois covardes mesmo, nem pra lutar como se deve, vocês não tem coragem... Na verdade eu acho mais que vocês têm é medo de levar uma bela surra de uma mulher não é isso?-Desafiou Marin na tentativa de ser solta e poder lutar.

-Espera um pouco...- Disse Mouses pra amazona caída a sua frente.- Ô Asterion vem aqui um pouquinho.

-Que, que é agora Mouses? –Perguntou meio irritado.

-Acho que ela tem razão, que tal se agente soltar ela pra ser mais divertido? É melhor caçar antes de matar você não acha mais emocionante?- disse Mouses no ouvido de Asterion, de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir. Enquanto isso Marin rezava pra que o seu plano desse certo.

Passado algum tempo, os dois se viram pra Marin e Mouses fala:

-OK! Você venceu, nós vamos te soltar, será muito mais divertido assim.-Falou com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto e um olhar meio sonolento.

Essa foi à vez de Marin sorri. Eles haviam caído.

-Por que você está sorrindo? Posso saber?- perguntou Asterion ofendido, só agora Marin havia percebido que estava sem a máscara _"vocês vão morrer por isso, prefiro mata vocês a amar algum de vocês, credo!"_.Pensou Marin furiosa deixando o sorriso de lado.

Mouses foi caminhando meio cambaleante até Marin e com a espada soltou as cordas que a impediam de lutar, quando Marin finalmente conseguiu mover seus braços, sentiu uma pontada horrível no ombro direito e lembrou que tinha sido ferida nele, mais se surpreendeu ao notar que os homens haviam feito um curativo no local e que esse não mais sangrava, mais por que fariam isso? Preferiu fazer a pergunta depois afinal o tal de Mouses ainda estava perigosamente perto, então a Amazona deu um chute bem dado no queixo dele fazendo-o cair de costas no chão, ela pegou a espada que ele usava que por um acaso era a sua, foi ai que ela ficou mais indignada mais resolveu manter-se impassível, afinal ainda estava sem máscara e queria saber por que eles haviam cuidado dela.

-Por que vocês cuidaram do meu ferimento?- Perguntou mantendo a feição impassível.

-Porque se você morresse por hemorragia nós não poderíamos te matar hora essa, então perderia a graça.- Falou Mouses, apoiado em um dos braços ainda caído no chão e cuspindo um pouco de sangue como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Agora vamos parar com a conversa e partir pro ataque, porque nós estamos bêbados...Mais você já esta abusando da nossa boa vontade viu garotinha atrevida.-Disse Asterion se aproximando de Mouses para ajuda-lo a se levantar e lançando um olhar mortal para Marin, dava até a impressão de que ele não estava mais bêbado, o que deixou a Amazona um pouco receosa, mais com mais vontade ainda de acabar com a rasa daqueles dois intrometidos.

Mouses ajudado por seu amigo, levantou e desembainhou sua espada, ele e Asterion partiram pra cima de Marin, Mouses quase a acerta mais seu golpe pega de raspão, Marin se desvia de mais um ataque dessa vez de Asterion, que corta de leve seu rosto, mais ela o faz perder a espada que usava derrubando-o no chão com um golpe certeiro da adaga que ela avia pego dele no meio de sua garganta. Mouses ao ver seu amigo cair morto no chão perde completamente o raciocínio e ataca Marin sem piedade acertando-a no abdômen e fazendo-a largar a espada e cair de joelhos.

-SUA ATENIENCE DESGRAÇADA VOCÊ MATOU O MEU MELHOR AMIGO, AGORA VOCÊ É QUEM VAI MORRER!- Mouses estava pronto para dar o golpe certeiro, quando algo o atingiu nas costas, fazendo-o cair morto ao lado de Marin, que ao vê-lo cair sentiu-se aliviada.

Quando olhou pra frente sua sensação de alivio fui substituída por uma de desespero, pois era o general inimigo quem estava ali, porém, mais uma vez sua vista foi escurecendo, uma sensação de fraqueza a dominou, estava toda arrebentada, ensangüentada, com frio. Ela teria ido de cara no chão se o homem não a tivesse amparado em seus braços.

-Ai, ai...-sussurrou Marin com o rosto encostado no peito de seu salvador e cobrindo o abdômen ferido com as mãos, este a afastou para ver se estava tudo bem, Marin ao se sentir próxima do outro lembrou que estava sem a máscara e instintivamente colocou uma mão na frente do rosto, para esconde-lo, vendo o gesto de Marin o homem olhou para os lados a procura de algo e encontrou aos seus pés uma mascara de prata, ele a pegou e deu uma leve limpada, tirou a cabeça da Amazona de seus braços e a apoiou na sua perna, tirou a mão de Marin do rosto e no lugar colocou a máscara.

- Agora descanse minha querida Amazona você merece.- Disse o homem com um terno sorriso nos lábios e acariciando os cabelos dela.

Depois dessas palavras, Marin desfaleceu sem se preocupar com nada, pois tinha um anjo velando seu descanso.

**Continua... **

**Obs: **A tradução da música que eu usei se chama Ameno e é da banda ERA, essa é uma banda New Age e uma das minhas favoritas também, coloquei essa música pq achei que o clima pedia uma música nesse estilo...espero que tenham gostado.

**N/A: **_espero que tenham gostado também do primeiro capítulo da minha primeira fic que emoção!XD Por favor, não esqueçam de deixar **reviews** pq se não a autora que voz fala não tem animo pra continuar, além é claro de fazer uma criança feliz...rsrsrs ... Bem então até o próximo capítulo e aguardem, pois muitas revelações e emoções estão por vir. Bjs e Sayonara!_


	2. LembrançasParte I

**Faith and Love**

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence...Quem sabe um dia eu não supere esse fato? Assim espero u.ú

**Resumo: **"Dois corações, um amor e o desejo de paz serão capazes de acabar com um conflito de séculos entre dois povos, com crenças e religiões distintas? Dois jovens guerreiros apostaram a vida tentando por fim a essa guerra Santa!".

Marin X Aiolia.

**Capítulo-02: **Lembranças-Parte I.

Acordei assustada. _"Onde será que estou?..."_ Minha mente estava em branco e todo o meu corpo doía.Tentei levantar, mas não consegui, pois minha cabeça girava e meu corpo não respondia, me sentia muito fraca.

Meus olhos não ficavam abertos por muito tempo, captavam apenas imagens difusas, sem nexo, eu estava completamente desnorteada. Ouvia vozes exaltadas ao longe, mas toda vez que eu tentava me levantar uma das vozes se tornava doce e, ainda assim, firme enquanto falava, uma mão suave acariciava meus cabelos e ao mesmo tempo em que me mantinha deitada:

-Descanse... É o melhor que pode fazer agora.

-Quem...Quem é você? – Sussurrei em resposta e mais uma vez nada vi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Marin! Corra minha filha, senão a carruagem chega e você vai acabar perdendo-a por não estar pronta! - Gritava a mãe desesperada, pois temia que a filha perdesse o transporte que estava para chegar a qualquer momento.

-Estou indo mãe, estou indo! "_Que falta de paciência, até parece que quer se ver livre de mim!"_. Pensava Marin enquanto descia correndo as escadas da casa carregando um monte de malas e mochilas, ao passar pela mesa da cozinha pegou um pedaço de bolacha e enfiou todo na boca o engolindo quase sem mastigar e parando em frente à mãe, jogando tudo o que carregava no chão.

-T-To pronta.-Falou Marin com a bolacha ainda entalada, batendo no peito pra tentar desentalar.

-Ate que fim hein?- Exclamou a mãe em tom de reclamação.

-Não precisa se preocupar, afinal eu vou passar muito tempo fora...Não terá mais que aturar os meus atrasos por um longo tempo.-Falou Marin ressentida.

-Credo Marin! Isso lá é coisa que se diga minha filha! Você sabe que eu nunca que iria pensar assim.Eu só não quero que você perca a oportunidade de continuar sendo a prodígio da família, além de se tornar cada vez mais parecida com o seu pai, que orgulho! Pena que isso eu já não posso esperar do Tohma.-Defendeu-se a mãe, proferindo as ultimas palavras em tom sonhador.

-Se eu estou indo servir o Exército de Atenas mãe, é por que quero lutar para defender o lugar que nos permitiu sermos felizes de novo e não pra me tornar igual àquele cara que você diz ser meu pai.-Retrucou Marin impaciente.

-Mas Marin ele é seu...

-Não, ele não é! Porque se fosse teria cuidado de mim e do Tohma, e não teria abandonado a senhora quando mais precisava dele! Agora chega mãe, eu não sei por quanto tempo vou passar fora e não quero ir brigada com a senhora.- Falou Marin pondo um ponto final no assunto.

-Esta bem. Também não quero discutir com você.-Respondeu a mãe derrotada. Em questão de argumentação ninguém ganhava de Marin.

-Então, tem certeza de que pegou tudo? Escova de dente, calcinhas, meias...-A cada item que a mãe perguntava Marin respondia um "Afirmativo" de um jeito brincalhãoem resposta, fazendo a mãe rir-se do jeito da filha.-AH! Mais uma coisa. Cadê aquele desalmado do seu irmão, que nem pra vir se despedir de você! Deve estar com aquela sirigaita da Ártemis, ele não muda nunca!

-Mãe não fale assim dela, já faz três anos que eles estão namorando e até agora a senhora não se conformou? Além do que, não precisa se preocupar, eu me despedi dele ontem. Você sabe como ele é, não gosta de despedidas melosas como ele mesmo diz. Fora que já está sendo difícil só com a senhora aqui imagina se ele estivesse junto. Acho que eu desistiria de ir. Foi melhor assim.-Falou Marin num tom melancólico.

-É, acho que você tem razão.-Respondeu a mãe esquecendo-se por um momento da namorada do filho mais velho.

Vindo de fora da casa, ouvem o relinchar de cavalos e o barulho de uma carruagem se aproximando. Estava na hora de partir. As duas se olharam por um longo tempo e em seguida Marin pegou suas coisas enquanto sua mãe abria a porta. Lá fora parou uma carruagem de um modelo antigo, bem simples pintado de preto e escrito "Exército de Atenas" na lateral, puxada apenas por dois cavalos, o cocheiro desceu proferindo um "Bom dia" enquanto pegava as coisas de Marin e as foi prendendo junto à carruagem. Enquanto isso a mesma voltou-se pra sua mãe e a abraçou de forma apertada, pois sabia que talvez essa seria a última vez que o faria.

-Eu te amo muito minha princesinha. Se cuide viu! E se torne uma ótima amazona, minha querida.-Falou a mãe com a filha ainda nos braços, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

-Também te amo muito, muito, muito! E pode deixar...Eu vou ser a melhor!- Falou Marin se afastando um pouco de sua mãe, a olhando nos olhos e limpando suas lágrimas.-Vou te escrever sempre que eu puder, ta?

-Ta bem meu anjinho, vou esperar ansiosa por suas cartas. Por favor, tome muito cuidado lá.-Disse a mãe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da filha e acariciando seus cabelos cor de fogo.

-Sinto muito mais temos que ir senhora.-Falou o homem tocado pela cena que se desenrolara.

-Sim... Vá querida.-Disse à filha, ajudando-a a subir na carruagem.

-Até logo mãe.- falou Marin pela janelinha na porta do veículo, sentindo um aperto no peito e controlando a vontade que tinha de descer da carruagem e desistir de tudo. A mãe apenas lhe sorriu de forma afável. Então com um comando, o cocheiro pôs a carruagem a andar e rapidamente se afastaram.

-Adeus minha princesinha...Adeus.- Falou a mãe num sussurro e duas lágrimas escorreram por sua face.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Mãe!!!Mãe!!!! não...você... não quero... deixar...

-Meu Zeus! A febre está aumentando assustadoramente! Ela está delirando... Mu, faça algo!- falou exaltado o comandante que segurava a mão de Marin.

-Acalme-se Aioria, se isso aqui não ajudar, nada mais ajudará.-Respondeu um rapaz de aparência jovem, pele alva e cabelos cor de lavanda, que aplicou uma injeção no braço da Amazona ferida.

-Espero que você tenha razão. Por que se ela continuar desse jeito...

-Aioria, não se esqueça que eu sou o médico da história.-Falou Mu lembrando ao comandante quem era que estava tomando conta da situação e tinha todo o conhecimento para tal.

-Sim, tem razão Mu, me perdoe, mais é que estou muito aflito.-Falou demonstrando sua agonia.

-Sim eu sei meu caro amigo, mas tente entender que ela está muito debilitada pelo esforço físico e machucada também, alem é claro, de ter perdido muito sangue. Por isso é mais do que normal que demore um pouco para se recuperar, tenha paciência sim? E não se preocupe, pois se depender de mim, ninguém saberá que ela esta aqui até que você resolva contar.-Disse o médico pousando uma de suas mãos no ombro do amigo.

-Obrigado Mu. Sabia que podia contar com você.-Falou Aioria, lançando um olhar de gratidão a Mu.

-Faça o que eu te falei e logo, logo, ela estará melhor. Qualquer coisa peça para uma das criadas me chamar está bem?

-Está bem, e mais uma vez obrigado, por tudo.

-Precisando disponha.-Falou Mu dando uma piscadela e saindo da tenda.

-Resista Marin. Eu sei que você pode.-Disse um comandante com ar preocupado e energias esgotadas.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

Viajaram durante dois dias sem nenhum descanso, quando finalmente chegaram. Aquele lugar era completamente diferente de tudo o que ela poderia imaginar. A carruagem havia parado num jardim, em frente a uma mansão gigantesca, a arquitetura era esplendida, na entrada principal se erguiam dois enormes e luxuosos pilares de mármore, e abaixo do teto de gesso uma grande porta de madeira se erguia majestosa. Ao adentrar a morada, Marin se deparou com uma enorme e suntuosa ante-sala, o piso todo em mármore e granito, e lá imponente no meio da sala, encontrava-se uma estatua, em tamanho real da deusa Athena.

Depois do fascino inicial, Marin foi guiada, pelo próprio cocheiro, a uma sala, no final de um imenso corredor, onde se deparou com um homem alto, de porte atlético e feições angelicais, porém firmes, dignos de um Cavaleiro do exército de Atenas.

-B-Bom dia senhor, Marin apresentando-se para treinamento.-Apressou-se em dizer.

-Bom dia para a senhorita também. Eu me chamo Shion, Tenente-coronel Shion.- E ao contrário do que Marin esperava, o homem a sua frente lhe abriu um terno sorriso. –Seja bem vinda Futura Amazona, espero que dê o melhor de si para aprender coisas novas e que se supere na hora de vencer os desafios e os limites de seu corpo e mente.-Falou Shion ainda sorrindo para a ruiva.

-Obrigada, senhor. Esse é o meu principal objetivo.- Respondeu Marin estufando o peito cheio de orgulho.

-Bem, imagino que deve estar um pouco cansada da viagem, não?

-Ah! Sim, um pouco.-Respondeu Marin com um aceno de cabeça.

-Afinal é uma viagem um pouco longa. Ah! Sim, já ia me esquecendo.Tome.-Disse entregando a Marin uma máscara de prata.-A partir de hoje, você terá de usar essa máscara em tempo integral. Quando seu treinamento começar seu treinador lhe dirá o por que, ok?

-Sim, está bem. Obrigada Senhor.-Disse Marin fitando a máscara em sua mão.

-Tatsume, faça o favor de levar a nossa futura Amazona ao alojamento.E entregue-lhe a cartilha de regras do quartel.-Disse o General ao cocheiro que até então se mantivera calado ao lado da aporta.

-Sim Sr. Shion. Srta.Marin, por favor, me acompanhe.-Dizendo isso Tatsume abriu a porta e saíram.

Seguiram por mais um gigantesco corredor, cheio de portas até chegar ao fundo da mansão. Pararam no topo de uma escada feita em pedra, que dava de frente para um campo que se estendia até o horizonte, onde se enxergavam altas montanhas. Ao pé das montanhas havia uma enorme e misteriosa floresta.Cerca de uns 500m da mansão se encontrava um alojamento, no qual parecia ser exageradamente grande. Não havia mais nada ali, além disso. Tatsume a conduziu até ele.

-Bem Marin, fique a vontade, por que a partir de hoje, essa será a sua nova casa. Tome. Nesse manual se encontram todas as regras a serem seguidas por você, as estude bem se não quiser ter problemas aqui. Isto é tudo. Em breve a sua nova mestra, virá aqui, para digamos...Orientá-la.-Dito isso se retirou.

Marin entrou no alojamento. Este se encontrava completamente vazio e assim como lhe pareceu de fora ele realmente era grande, haviam camas espalhadas em toda a dimensão do lugar, tudo era simples, nada de luxo, porém aconchegante.

Foi andando até parar em frente uma cama que lhe parecia vazia e começou a ajeitar suas coisas perto dela. Depois de tudo colocado em seu devido lugar, sentou-se na cama a fim de ler o tal manual que Tatsume lhe havia dado.

Marin abriu o manual e se surpreendeu. Todas as folhas estavam em branco. _"Mas... Que brincadeira é essa?"_ Pensou e como resposta pra sua pergunta ouviu um barulho vindo da porta, ela levantou com o susto e se virou pra a mesma exasperada. Estranhou ao ver a mesma caída no chão e em cima dela parada uma mulher usando um estranho traje o qual Marin não fazia idéia do que se tratava e no rosto uma familiar máscara de prata, no entanto a dela tinha uma pintura completamente diferente da que lhe foi dada. Atrás dela pode ver várias outras mulheres que também usavam máscaras, porém estas pareciam ser mais ou menos de sua idade.

-Er...Bom dia?-Arriscou Marin um pouco envergonhada ainda se recuperando do susto.

-Onde está a máscara que lhe foi dada?-Perguntou, secamente a mulher mais velha.

Marin se sentiu ofendida por sua resposta não ter sido respondida, mais não se deixou abalar.-Ela está bem guardada. Por que quer saber?-Perguntou Marin num tom desafiador.

Todas riram com deboche ao ouvir a resposta de Marin. Foi ai que ela passou a entender menos ainda o que estava acontecendo.

- Garotinha enfezadinha não? Muito bem, já gostei de você.-disse novamente a mais velha.-Você tem coragem, pra falar assim com alguém que você nem ao menos conhece.

-Olha só quem fala, você também não me conhece e já acha que pode falar como bem quiser? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam minha cara.-Falou Marin agora num tom muito impertinente. Nesse momento todas paparam de rir e olharam sérias para mais velha, que parecia não esboçar nenhuma reação diante da frase.

-Primeira lição do dia. "Ter coragem e confiança é sempre bom. Porém ter os dois em excesso em certas situações pode significar problemas". –Disse a mais velha cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.- Meninas. Peguem-na.

Marin se assustou ao ver um bando de garotas correndo na direção dela.- O que pretendem fazer comigo? – Gritou surpresa quando a agarraram e amarraram seus pés e mãos e começaram a arrasta-la para fora do alojamento.

-Não se preocupe. Você logo, logo vai descobri.-Falou a amazona mais velha que havia ordenado o "ataque".

Marin foi arrastada durante algum tempo por um caminho feito de barro, floresta adentro. Ao chegarem perto de um riacho as outras Amazonas a largaram no chão com um baque surdo e abriram espaço para a amazona "veterana" que caminhou calmamente na direção da "novata".

-E então, projeto de Amazona, pronta para aprender o que se chama humildade, minha cara? – Perguntou encarando a garota caída a sua frente e frisando bem as duas ultimas palavras.

-E você, pronta pra aprender o que se chama educação?-Perguntou Marin mais arrogante que antes a Amazona veterana.

-É parece que você realmente não é de se render tão facilmente não é mesmo?

-Eu NUNCA me rendo!

-Você sabia que nunca, é uma palavra muito forte para estar na boca de uma menina tão nova como você? Realmente você é uma garota muito imprudente. Então vamos começar. Soltem-na.-Ordenou, e assim que Marin foi liberta das cordas a mulher a agarrou pelos compridos e sedosos cabelos e a arrastou até o riacho afundando de uma única vez a cabeça da ruiva na água gelada do riacho.

-E então, vai ou não pedir desculpas pela sua audácia? Ou prefere que eu continue a te, digamos, afogar?

Todas que assistiam a cena caíram na risada. Marin apenas tentava se soltar enquanto nos poucos momentos que estava com a cabeça fora d'água, se esforçava para respirar. Até que a outra a deixou um pouco mais de tempo fora d'água, era tudo o que precisava. Aproveitou a oportunidade e se desvencilhou das mãos dela, invertendo a situação.

-E agora quem é que tem que pedir desculpas hein?-Falou Marin vitoriosa no ouvido da outra quando a trouxe para a superfície mais uma vez, depois de ter mergulhado e trazido à tona a cabeça dela algumas vezes. As outras amazonas que estavam rindo pararam boquiabertas.

Mais a situação para Marin não continuou favorável por muito tempo, logo a outra a derrubou e as duas começaram a rolar na água, trocando chutes, socos e puxões de cabelo, até que finalmente a Amazona mais velha imobilizou Marin no chão.

-Caramba! Você realmente é dura na queda não?-Falou ofegante, se esforçando para não deixar Marin se soltar.

-Ah! Me larga e lute como uma mulher!- Provocou mais uma vez Marin. Mais ao contrário do que tinha pensado, a Amazona a soltou. Cada uma caiu sentada uma de frente pra outra ofegantes.

-Muito bem, você foi a primeira novata que nós não conseguimos dar um trote decente! Como eu disse antes... Gostei de você!-Falou a Amazona, agora com a respiração um pouco mais calma.

-O quê? Como assim trote, do que você esta falando?- Perguntou Marin completamente zonza.

A outra tirou a máscara que cobria o rosto.-Muito prazer... O meu nome é Lunion, seja bem vinda ao exército de Atenas. A partir de hoje serei a sua mais nova treinadora.-Falou abrindo um terno sorriso.

Marin estava zonza."_Essa mulher será minha treinadora? E que forma mais estranha de se dar boas vindas não?"_ Pensava Marin enquanto as outras, que só tinham assistido a cena, vinham ajudar as duas a se levantarem e se apresentavam a recém chegada.

-Olá! Muito prazer, meu nome é June.-Disse uma de cabelos loiros apertando uma das mãos de Marin.

-Eu me Chamo Marin.-Respondeu meio hesitante.

-Seja bem vinda, eu sou Geist.-Falou outra ao lado de June. Sua máscara tinha uma pintura diferente de todas as outras, e seus cabelos eram azuis escuros.

Várias outras foram se apresentando, porém uma em especial, ficou de fora. Ela tinha longas madeixas esverdeadas e um jeito arrogante e parecia não ter a menor intenção de ir falar com Marin.

-Hei! Shina, ao menos finja que é gentil e venha se apresentar você também, sim!-Falou Lunion em alto e bom tom, ato que foi seguido de risadinhas abafadas por parte das outras.Shina pareceu fuzilar Lunion com os olhos por baixo da máscara.

-Não adianta me olhar assim. Você sabe que eu não tenho medo de cara feia. Se esta com fome então vai comer, ora essa.-Debochou mais uma vez Lunion, que era uma mulher alta e passava uma certa imponência ao falar, seus cabelos, que vinha mais ou menos até a região da cintura, eram de um lilás reluzente.

-Não sou obrigada a falar com pessoas das quais não gosto.-Disse mirando Marin. Depois virou as costas e sumiu por entre a densa mata.

-Simpática ela não?-Perguntou Marin a June, que sorriu com o comentário.

-Liga não, ela é assim mesmo. Com o tempo você se acostuma.

-Oh June, Geist, por que vocês não mostram o santuário pra Marin? Afinal ela também vai morar aqui a partir de hoje. Em quanto isso, as outras venham comigo, a brincadeira acabou, vamos voltar para o treino.-Disse Lunion, frase que foi seguido por murmúrios e protestos enquanto rumavam para outro lugar.

-Vem Marin, a gente te apresenta o santuário.-Falou June.

-Vai demorar um pouco, mais com o tempo você aprende a não se perder por aqui...E mais, ainda pode espiar o treino dos rapazes sem que ninguém te descubra.-Falou Geist em tom de euforia.-Agente te mostra, né June?

-Com certeza! – Afirmou batendo sua mão com a de Geist.-Só tem uma coisa Marin. Você tem que prometer que não vai falar nada pra ninguém, viu? Isso é segredo de estado.Promete?-Perguntou June num tom sério.

-Podem contar comigo!-Falou Marin animada por fazer amigas tão rápido.

-Então vamos lá!-Disse Geist levantando os braços.

Passaram o resto da tarde conhecendo o lugar e a si mesmas. Marin ficou impressionada com o tamanho e a beleza do santuário, como elas mesmas o chamavam. Sentia que ali, seria o começo de algo importante e especial.

-Ok. Marin, agora vem a melhor parte, está pronta?-Perguntou Geist sentindo a emoção da expectativa.

-Pronta para o que?-Perguntou Marin na maior inocência.

-Para ver os gatinhos ora essa!-Falou June, tão eufórica quanto ela.

-Ah tá, ver o treinamento dos rapazes. Mais o que o treino deles tem de tão melhor que o nosso?

-Marin, você é tão bobinha. A questão não é o treino em si, e sim quem o põe em prática, sacou?-Perguntou Geist, rindo-se da ingenuidade da ruiva.

-Ah ta, agora entendi. Então vamos né...-Disse meio sem jeito.

E Assim elas foram rumo ao que June chamava de: Campos Elíseos do Santuário.

**Continua... **

**N/A:**Yo!Gomenasai pela demora!!!!!! Juro que não foi intencional, o problema foi a total e completa falta de inspiração u.u'...Mais agora isso é passado (assim espero ¬¬'), vou tentar postar um pouco mais rápido...Bem é isso, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capitulo!

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha melhor amiga ****Layla Hamilton,t adoro!!!! XD**

**Agradecimentos especiais para: **Layla Hamilton Kikumaru (que betou a fic, muito abrigada!!!), Dana007, Lany Niwa, Lithos de Lion (pode deixar que eu vou fazer o que me aconselhou ), Flor de Gelo, Nicky e Yamanaka Ino.

Muuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiito obrigada por terem lido e comentado!!!! Obrigada as outras pessoas que também leram, mais que por algum motivo não comentaram.

Para sugestões, xingamentos, ameaças de morte e elogios... Reviews please!!!!!XD

Ja ne!


End file.
